Mmmmmmavin
by FYeahMavinFics
Summary: Michael and Gavin discover that the're made for each other.


.

He looked over at Michael, who was sitting on Ryan's makeshift desk for the Let's Plays. Michael was yawning; he had been up the night before editing. Gavin sighed quietly. He really wanted to go join him on the couch, but he was busy editing the Rage Quit for this week. Luckily, he had his headphones on (they were backwards again, dammit). He listened to Michael's voice over and over again. Even if it was a simple sigh, Gavin replayed it multiple times. It wasn't to look for errors in his voice recording, but it was for Gavin to enjoy.  
Gavin had always had a little crush on Michael. He never thought it was obvious to the rest of the office and he didn't want it to be. He always imagined himself with Michael. Gavin believed they were meant for each other.  
Geoff wheeled his chair over to Gavin. Gavin flinched and turned back to his screen.  
"Dude, are you working or staring at that fucking idiot?" He whispered, not wanting Michael to hear him.  
"He is no idiot! I just needed to get my eyes off this bloody screen for a while." Gavin got up and pushed in his chair. He hesitated in front of Michael's closed eyes, but he decided to go for it. He sat down next to Michael and began to get closer to him. Michael's droopy eyes opened to look at him. He smiled at the Brit and put his head against his shoulder. Gavin blushed, trying to hide his face from Geoff. Soon after that, Michael began to let out a light snore.  
"I see what's going on here, Gavin. The whole fucking office knows!" He whispered, but it sounded like a yell at the same time. "You…You like Michael." He shook his head, almost against the whole idea, "I know you do. Just admit to it, man! I've seen you… I don't fucking know… Suffer? You want him so bad, and I don't think he's far from your feelings either." He let out a small smile, looking at Gavin for a response. Michael's head moved to the other side.  
"I-I-I do not like this…idiot! He's my best friend, and that's it." Gavin felt his stutter, knowing that what he said would never get past Geoff. The tension in the room was massive, only to be calmed by Michael's light snoring. Gavin felt a shiver go down his spine. He was no good at lying. He had to tell Geoff the truth.  
"Dude, he's not gonna hear you. He's passed out on the most uncomfortable couch in the office. The dude's a heavy fucking sleeper. I already know you like him but I need you to admit it." Geoff was almost proud of himself. He was pressuring the Brit into confessing his biggest secret.  
"Alright, I kinda do have a crush on him… Geoff, you can't tell ANYONE. Please?" Gavin made sure he was very quiet when he said this. He had no reason to cover Michael's ears; that would only make it weird if he woke up. He just had to hope Michael didn't hear a word. He felt his palms sweating and his limbs trembling. Geoff smiled, but it was a forced smile. He didn't want Gavin to hurt himself. He knew Michael was straight as dicks. Gavin couldn't change that.  
"I knew it. The whole office knew. Hell, I think all of Austin did! I'm proud of you, Gav. You shouldn't keep that shit a secret, no matter how embarrassed you are. We're all here for you. We could care less if you married the man! RoosterTeeth loves you, Gavin." Geoff patted his knee and left the room, silently closing the door.  
Gavin smiled. He had this room to himself with a sleeping Michael next to him. His fingers wanted to run through his bold, orange curls. He knew Michael didn't wake up to anything at all. Wasn't this almost forcing him into being touched? Gavin only wanted to feel his hair. He'd always been so curious about the idea of grabbing his hair. Fuck it, he decided.  
He grabbed a lock of his curls and began rubbing it. It was so… soft. His fingers became stronger, wanting to pet through his entire head of hair. His beanie was just about to fall off, so he decided to take it off the whole way to get all of his hair. Michael just kept snoring, even let out a faint smile. Even though it was probably from his dream, Gavin thought he'd made him smile. That only made Gavin more confident liking him.  
The Brit wasn't thinking at this point. He continuously ran his fingers through his locks. It made him realize just how long Michael's hair actually was. He was blushing, hard. He'd been alone with Michael for at least 15 minutes now, only to be stroking his hair.  
"Michael, you know I love you?" He whispered to himself; it made him smile. "I love you so much, Michael. I just want to know if you like me back. Please…" He removed his hand from his head and collapsed them together in his lap.

"Michael… I know you can't hear me. If you can, stop being a dick and talk to me. It's… It's gonna be okay if he doesn't like me back, right?" He was thinking aloud at this point. He wasn't concerned if Geoff was listening through the door; he was thinking about talking to him anyways. "He'll always be my best friend. Geoff said he had feelings close to mine… I wonder." He whispered so low that he couldn't even understand himself.

The ginger started rising. Gavin freaked and scooted away from him on the other side of the couch, quickly pulling out his phone. _Nice. _He tried as hard as he could to hide his red cheeks. He'd realized Michael's beanie was still on the ground. Shit.

"Gavin? What the fuck?" He laughed. It made Gavin nervous. "Why's my beanie on the ground?" He let out a sigh of relief. "I guess I really passed out, huh? Damn, my back hurts. I had a really good dream, Gav. I was at an ice cream store with Lindsay, and she slammed the ice cream out of my hands. That fucking bitch didn't realize that it got in my hair for some reason. She started stroking my head with dozens of napkins. It's weird, it's like I felt that in real life."

"Oh, you know what they say! U-uh dreams tend to make it into the real world sometimes. You can feel things from your dreams… I once woke up with a bruise on my leg after having a dream that I, uh, fell in a pit!" Totally believable, Gavin. He would never find out you were messing with his hair. Gavin left a full teeth smile for Michael to stare at.

"You're fucking weird. How do you know all this shit?" He laughed, patting Gavin on the back. "I think I'm gonna go for some fast food. What do you want from Wendy's?" He got up, brushing any dirt off his jeans.

"Oh, uh, maybe a Coke. That's about it though." Gavin turned back to his phone, leaving Michael to go to Wendy's. Once he heard the front door slam, he got up and headed towards the main office. He knew he would find Geoff there. He was the man to go to for advice for Gavin. Since all of his other friends were asses, he decided to take up personal things with his boss.

"Oh, hey Gavin. How'd it go in there with your boyfriend?" He chuckled.

"I-I I kinda want to tell him, Geoff. I'm serious. I want to tell him I'm gay. After all, you said he had the same feelings, right? I ran my fingers through my hair while he was sleeping… I swear, Geoff, I know I'm crazy, but it felt like my fingers were made to go through that curly mess! You have no idea how terrible I feel now. He doesn't deserve to be played with, but there I was messing with him. Geoff, I just," his voice croaked and turned into a cry, "I just don't know what to do!" Gavin had watery eyes, obviously feeling terrible.

Geoff knew Michael was straight. He knew it wasn't right to fuck with Gavin like that. He honestly thought he only did that to appeal with the fans; he didn't know Gavin had real fucking feelings for him. It was time for him to explain what he did, wasn't it? Could he go on with himself if he told him to go for it? Geoff was the motherfucking dick king in fucking with people. He could care less if he pulled a prank, but this was Gavin. Gavin had feelings. The jokes on the Let's Plays would sometimes hurt Gavin. He'd run to Geoff to tell him to lay low. Geoff understood how he felt but now he didn't know what to do.

"Gavin, I said he had mutual feelings, right?" Gavin nodded. Geoff was going to regret this. "Well, he's actually talked to me just like you did. It wasn't directed towards this, but he did mention you." Geoff smiled a fake, large smile. "I know he has feelings for you, Gavin! I'm absolutely sure. Just go for it when you're ready, man. In fact, do it when he gets back! You two are totally made for each other." Gavin wiped his eyes and smiled at the black haired man. He mouthed the words 'thank you' and went outside the office. The blue building didn't have any benches for him to sit on, so he just stood, thinking of what to say.

A black car with a ginger inside pulled in the driveway with his Coke. Gavin shifted onto his other leg, eager to talk to his future boyfriend. _Geoff told me he had feelings for me too. I'm going to ask. _Gavin told himself this over and over again in his head. This was going to be his chance to finally be with the love of his life, his best friend. Michael walked up to him with two Cokes and a bag in hand obviously confused.

"Gavin, it's 100 degrees outside! What are you doing out here?" I grabbed his Wendy's and set it on the sidewalk. Gavin didn't want him dropping anything if it was that shocking. Geoff was peaking through the blinds, sweating. He never wanted this to happen this way. He'd ruined his friendship with Gavin.

"Michael, I have something I need to tell you." He put his hands behind his back.

"Can't this wait? I'm fucking starving, dude."

"Michael, do you feel anything? Near me I mean."

"W-what? Dude, I'm not mad at you or anything. I'm your friend man!"

"That's not w'ot I meant. Remember when you were taking a nap?" He nodded. "Well, I was sitting beside you, right? It's because I wanted to. I wanted to be close to you. I guess I'm saying I have a… bloody crush on you." Gavin couldn't even make eye contact with his best friend. Michael just stared at him, almost angry. He bent down to grab his food, leaving Gavin's Coke there for him.

"Dude, I honestly don't know what to say." Michael adjusted his beanie, his arms ran over his hot cheeks. "I'm sorry, man. You're my best friend. This won't change that… not at all. I'm more into girls than guys." Michael looked down the rest of the way to the front door. Gavin's face went pale.

He kicked his Coke into the nearby bush and just started running. He was going to run home. He was going to run four miles. "FUCK! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!" He kicked every single rock he could find on his way home. "I should've known better than to trust that liar, Geoff, with my feelings!" He stopped in front of his door. "I regret even believing him. No one would like me, straight or not. I'm not worth it." He unlocked it, slammed it and ran into his bedroom.

His phone was on silent. He wanted no connection to the office at this moment. Gavin felt so dumb. His scruffy hair was flat on his pillow. He could barely breathe with his head slammed into the cushion.

"What am I going to do?!" Gavin choked, in between tears. "I- I love him! I can't go back to that office… I'll never show my face around there again. I've only embarrassed myself. Gavin, you fucking idiot." He sobbed, leaving puddles of sorrow in his pillow. His tears had dried his eyes, and he felt like he couldn't open them anymore. Gavin brought his head up to see his alarm clock read 3AM. He let his head drop and he passed out.

Gavin woke up to his doorbell at 12. His eyes were bloodshot from the night before and he could feel the dryness of his skin. He got up, fluffed his hair up, and went to the door. He was still wearing his clothes from the day before.

He opened it to reveal a ginger with a sorry look on his face. Gavin was shutting the door, but a black shoe came in and blocked it. It begged to come inside and talk. Gavin sniffled and left the door wide open for him.

"Gavin…"

"Michael, I'm so fucking sorry. I'm an idiot." He started back up with what he had left of his tears but they weren't falling.

"No, Gavin. Don't be sorry. You're my best friend. I don't care if you think it's embarrassing! I wanted you back at the office the moment you left." Michael planted himself on Gavin's couch, inviting him to sit with him. He refused.

"No, I'm an idiot. I knew you were straight… Geoff told me you had the same feelings I do! I knew better than to believe him, but my emotions just got the better of me." He sniffled again, "Michael, don't pretend like this isn't weird! I know you felt awkward yesterday. If you don't want to be around me anymore, I can go back to England. I don't want to be here anymore! Once I walk into that office again, they'll be calling me 'faggot' and teasing me. I don't want to-" Michael stood up and shushed him with his index finger.

"Don't you ever fucking say that, Gavin. You're never going back there, not without me. I was upset with myself yesterday. I should've… been better to you." The room fell silent. Gavin itched at his head a few times then went to sit down. There wasn't a word said for a few minutes. Michael was thinking of ways to make this better.

"You know I, uhhh, broke up with Lindsay, right? Last night… I really started thinking about the person I really was."

"W'ot do you mean? You and Lindsay were a perfect couple… I didn't mean to interfere with that yesterday. I just thought it would be okay to say since I was falling apart every time I would look over at you." Gavin blushed, not making eye contact.

"No, you didn't do that. Last night, I realized why we were losing our… our spark." He collapsed his hands together in his lap and started taping his right leg. "She never really loved me. In fact, I don't even think I loved her for that long either. I just remembered a bet between me and Ray four years ago. He told me if I could get a girlfriend by the end of the month, I'd get $500… Gavin, I NEVER turn down a bet, right? Well I'd forgotten by the time I met Lindsay. She was so stunning. We started dating days later. Ray handed me $500 dollars one day and just stopped talking to me. I'd remembered the bet, but I didn't want to just let go of her. She was the first person I've ever gotten serious with. Fuck, we lasted for more than 2 weeks. I was afraid I'd never get another one. But last night, I realized I didn't love her. After four long years, I've found my true love… and it wasn't her." Michael blushed and pushed back his curls.

Gavin raised an eyebrow. "Michael, you don't mean-"

"I do. Gavin Free, I am madly in love with you. Yesterday, I blanked out truthfully. I made up that dream about Lindsay. I knew you were tangling my hair and I loved every fucking minute of it. I heard everything you said and I'm fucking sorry for not responding. I was afraid. I thought that maybe Geoff had told you to do it since I heard you guys whispering before. Gavin, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I- I don't know what I'd do without you." Michael's pale face had gone red and his breathing got heavier.

Gavin blushed, hard. He sat next to Michael and put his arm around him. "Mi-coo" he giggled, "I'm also madly in love with you. I've been waiting to admit to that for months. I believe you. I do. I forgive you. Yesterday, I'd thought you hated me, but today you've showed me a different side of you. Bloody hell, you saw how worried I was yesterday? I ran home crying. Michael, you mean so much to me. I was trying to think about what I'd do without you, but I only saw myself not existing." Gavin reached for Michael's hand, and they intertwined fingers.

"I'm so sorry for saying I was straight… I was lying to myself. I didn't want to believe I was in love with my best guy friend. Fuck, I think Ray was stopping me from doing it. He'd been joking about us secretly dating and it made me so angry… Gavin, I punched him in the face. I didn't like him joking about that. You know why? I didn't believe you felt the same way." Gavin's tears stopped, Michael's face had returned to its natural color, and their hands remained glued together.

"Mi-coo" Gavin cooed, "I love you so much." He turned and leaned into Michael's face. They both puckered their lips and came together. Gavin was so new to this, but Michael was a pro. He bit Gavin's lip, pulling it closer to him. A shiver went down Gavin's back. Gavin's tongue traveled around Michael's mouth. He'd wanted to kiss him for months now and he finally got his chance.

"Again." Michael whispered in-between their lips being locked.

Gavin began pulling on his lips. Both of their cheeks were a hot red, but they both didn't seem to give a fuck. They were in love and kissing on Gavin's couch. Gavin grabbed a handful of Michael's hair, pulling at it. Michael responded the same way, pulling on his. Their breathing was heavy whenever they got a chance to. In-between gasps there were a few I love you's and god damn's. They've both wanted to do this forever. They wanted to be with their soul mate, but they didn't figure it out until moments ago.

"Uh, Michael? Gavin? What the hell is going on here?!" Geoff's voice could be heard from the front door. Gavin had left it wide open. We both opened our eyes and left each other's grasps. Michael's hair was frizzy and matted from being pulled at. Gavin's lips were a bright shade of purple that was definitely going to scar later and his hair was spiky in every direction.

"Geoff, you're a fucking asshole!" Michael said.

He ignored him, "what the hell? Were you two just making out?"

"Yes, Geoff. We were. You thought messing with Gavin would be funny? You're lucky I was here to fix this. You're lucky that I'm madly in love with him. You're also lucky that I'm so out of breath right now, so you're not getting beat up yet."

He ignored him once again. "Gavin, I'm sorry I did that. I just… wanted to have a little fun. I know I'm an ass, but you two ended up together! I didn't mean to… mess with you, dude. I just came by to see how you were doing. You seem to be doing pretty well." He smiled, scratching his back nervously.

"Geoff, I didn't like you fucking with my feelings. W'ot you did back there was terrible. I had to cry myself to sleep just to get a few hours of it. You made me feel like shit, like I did something wrong. I guess you were right when you said he had the same feelings. But, he never admitted to that before… You only assumed to make me tell him I liked him." Gavin's red cheeks were fading but they were still hot as dicks.

"I know… I'm sorry. Can we let this go now? I'm obviously a professional at making relationships work. I knew Gavin had always liked you, Michael. You should've seen how much pain he was in when you went on that date with Lindsay while he was living with me. For the first time in my life, I heard _crying _through my walls. It was a Brit crying. I knew he was jealous."

"Fuck man, I didn't think you'd hear me." They all laughed, and Michael joined hands with his partner again, both standing up now.

Gavin turned towards Michael and smiled at him. He grabbed his other hand and swung them back and forth.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!" Geoff whispered. Michael smirked, flipping his curls back.

Gavin leaned in for another kiss from his soul mate. He gladly accepted his gesture. They locked lips once more, grabbing at each other's lips.

"You're my boy, Mi-coo." He blushed, continuing to kiss him.

"And you're mine, Gavvy Wavvy." Michael's face returned to its red color.

They new couple continued kissing, being happy with their coming out. Geoff thought this couldn't get any better. He'd helped his suffering best friend get with the love of his life.

Michael and Gavin were finally happy, together.


End file.
